


Of All Sad Words of Tongue and Pen

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanon Backstory, Hurt/Comfort, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: Her name had been Alana.And Moira had loved her deeply.





	Of All Sad Words of Tongue and Pen

Her name had been Alana.

Moira doubted that many people even recalled her anymore. But that was fine. Moira thought of her frequently enough to make up for others' forgetfulness. She lit a candle for her nightly, even after all these years. Even here, in her laboratory, she had a little stub of a candle for her that Moira would light nightly, and glower deeply at whatever fool dared to question her nightly ritual. Truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure why she bothered with the candle anymore—surely if there was anything to move onto, she'd have moved on by now—but she did so anyway. Just in case. If she needed a guiding light, then Moira was glad to be that for her. She could be the last person standing to remember her, if that was what she needed.

Her name had been Alana.

And Moira had loved her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> moircy discord server set me off on my bullshit again


End file.
